Communication networks are widely used to provide communication between different computer systems and other electronic devices. Wireless communication networks offer increased convenient access to client devices, such as computers, phones, and other devices, by allowing network communications between these devices without the need for wired connections. Conventionally, a protocol such as transmission control protocol (TCP) is used for one-to-one synchronization of two peer nodes in a communication network.